


A Slave's Desire Is To Worship

by Hornyandbored



Category: Discipline - The Hentai Academy (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Boots - Freeform, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feet, Femdom, Leather, Multi, Sweat, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornyandbored/pseuds/Hornyandbored
Summary: Leona Morimoto recruits an unsuspecting slave and teaches him how to Worship.
Relationships: Kaoru/ Leona Morimoto
Kudos: 7





	A Slave's Desire Is To Worship

Leona Morimoto held her leather boot out to her slave as she sat on the desk. "On your knees, NOW!" She exclaimed. Her slave followed her orders as he dropped to his knees. He then began shining her red boot with his tongue as she watched in delight. "That's it slave, know your place." He licked the boot clean and then moved on to the other, leaving not even a speck of dust on either of them. The smell of leather was strong. Soon they were spanking clean. 

"Good pet, would you like to clean my feet as well? I've been on my feet all day in these boots." Without hesitation her slave took off her boots and socks and began worshiping her sweaty feet. He gave them a nice whiff before her stuck one of them in his mouth and used his tongue to clean between her toes. Her cute toes were painted red, they curled as he licked her soft arches. They tasted of perfection. The smell gave him a hard on which protruded from the small pouch that held his cock and balls, the only clothing he was allowed to wear. 

As he worshiped her feet, her whip came down on his ass hard, sending shivers down his spine, he did not dare stop worshiping as he knew better than that. Once her feet were clean from all the sweat and grime and Leona seemed content, she put her boots back on and got up from the desk. She stood taller than him. "Good Pet, you've done well, now get the fuck out, I'm busy." He quickly left her room and headed back towards the dungeon. He held his head low as he passed her. 

Leona had a way of making her slaves feel proud for the thing they did for her. Maybe it was her beautiful appearance or maybe it was fear, but all of her slaves got a rush of pride when they had finished serving her. And if they were lucky, she would show them what good boys they had been. 

Rumor had it that she was recruiting a new slave today. It was always hard for the new slaves to adjust to their lives here. They would leave everything from their lives behind just to worship at Leona's feet. Most slaves would give and arm and a leg just to be able to lick her feet. That's how life was at the academy, simple.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The bus pulled up outside the academy. Kaoru was the only passenger and naturally the only person to step off the bus. He thought it was excessive that a whole bus come pick up only one person but that must have been what life at one of these fancy private schools was like. He looked in awe at the beautiful architecture of the building he was standing outside of. It was definitely marvelous. He stood outside the gates, peering inside to view the garden. This school must have a lot of money if they could afford all this. The bus drove off leaving Kaoru alone outside the grounds. He approached the gates and hit the buzzer. The gate immediately unlocked and he headed on inside. 

Earlier that week he had received a letter inviting him to the grounds as a new student. He had not applied to the school, rather he was invited on a special request from the school itself. He did not understand this as private schools were usually very prestigious and he was not exactly the best student at his school, not even his class for that matter. However the letter specified that he had been admitted based on his "Special Skills". He was quite unsure what they were referring to and the letter was quite vague. Up until now he had thought the whole thing was a hoax, too good to be true yet here he was, standing outside St. Arcadia. As he approached the grand front doors, he stared in wonderment at the academy. This would be his new home for the semester, he would have to get used to it. 

On his way inside he saw a couple of the students, a pair of girls, walking down the hallway. They giggled as they passed him. 

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Leona Morimoto's office?" He inquired.

"Ohhh, it's you, you must be the new sla- student. Of course, it just up the stairway and to the right. You can't miss the door." One of the girls responded.

Kaoru thanked them and headed up the staircase. He took a right and headed down a hallway. At the end was a giant wooden door which he assumed would've been her office. He headed towards it. He knocked.

He heard heels clacking against the ground as someone from the inside approached the door. The door opened to reveal an astonishingly beautiful woman. A busty blone, wearing a blouse that could barely contain her breasts, she stood taller than Kaoru. She looked young, perhaps in her late twenties. She dressed as if she were in charge. She had a piercing gaze and a stern look. 

"Hi, Are you Leona Morimoto?" He asked

"Yes, I am, and who might you be boy?" She inquired.

"I'm Kaoru, I received a letter from this institution regarding-" He was cut off

"Ah yes, the new student, do come in." She said warmly

She opened the door fully to reveal a nice office with a good view of the grounds. She had a wooden desk and carpeted floors. Everything in the room looked expensive, Kaoru was afraid he might accidentally break something.

"Sit down." She said, as she handed him a cup of tea. Kaoru sipped it, it tasted of lemon.

"So you're the new slave, it's nice to finally meet you, usually I like to meet before we admit you, but you were a special case." She said.

"Well that very flattering- did you just say 'slave'?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Why yes, of course. You didn't think this was just any ordinary school did you? Silly boy." She laughed.

"I don't....understand" As he spoke he felt the room begin to spin. He grew very dizzy.

"I don't feel very well." He said.

"Oh don't worry, we'll take good care of you" Leona replied. That was the last thing he remembered.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaoru awoke on cold, hard stone ground. He was strapped down and restrained. His eyes took a while to adjust. When they finally did he realized he was in a dark room with no windows. The room was completely made of stone. Torches hung from the walls as the only source of light. It was cold so Kaoru assumed they were underground. He heard a giggle from behind him. He looked up and saw, sitting on a desk was Leona Morimoto, wearing some elaborate bondage outfit made of leather. Her feet were above his face.

Leona loved using her feet to train her new slaves, she thought it was a nice treat for them to worship her. They would always squirm and deny their place at her feet, but eventually they would give in and learn to love the taste of her feet, like a fine wine. She also had more extreme ways of converting her slaves if they proved to be resilient.

Kaoru was resilient. He didn't open his mouth and looked in disgust as she pressed them towards his mouth. 

"Hey, stop. What are you doing?" He managed to spurt out with Leona's feet circling his face like a shark ready to attack at the first sign of weakness. 

"I'm using you to clean my feet, now open your fucking mouth!" She said, frustrated that her slave wasn't following orders.

"Disgusting, I would never do that. Stop messing around and let me go!" He demanded.

Her whip came down hard, striking Kaoru across the face. "I am the one in charge here, I give the orders. You are here to service me. Now stop being a little bitch and obey me!"

As Kaoru opened his mouth to protest, Leona quickly shoved her foot in his mouth. Silence. Leona had had a long day on her feet. They were sore and they hadn't been washed since last night. Kaoru's tongue attempted to escape her toes as they wiggled in his mouth, they danced in his mouth as he tried to avoid them. Leona realized the game he was playing, she offered a response. She took her free foot and used it to pinch his nose. Kaoru couldn't breathe.

"Now listen here. You are my slave now which means you will be the one to wash my feet, massage my body and do whatever the fuck else I please. Now, you're new here and I've been trying to go easy on you, but I will not stand for this insolence. If you don't start using that tongue to clean the sweat of my feet, I will not permit you to breath. Understand?" 

Kaoru's face had started to turn red, he nodded his head and cautiously began licking the feet in his mouth. The taste was overwhelming, a mix of sweat and very faintly sour. He didn't want to lick but he had no choice, he was soon out of breath. Leona released the grip around his nose and Kaoru breathed in deep. As he inhaled, he caught a big whiff of her feet. The smell just like the taste. The smell coupled with the lack of breath made his light headed and a bit dizzy, but he continued licking and sucking. He didn't want his breath taken away from him again. As he continued breathing deep the smell penetrated his nose, it was hard to ignore. 

"Ruri, come in here." He heard Leona say. 

Another girl entered the room. She had green, shoulder length hair, green eyes and a pretty smile. She was wearing nothing but a pair of panties. Her skin was pale white except around her face. She was blushing gently which gave her face a reddish tone. She was staring at Kaoru. The two girls whispered to each other and Ruri left his line of sigh.

As he continued, he began to feel a sensation between his legs. The unmistakable sensation of someone tugging on his meat. Ruri had grasped his member between both of her soft, delicate hands and began to stroke. She was good at it. She teased his head and played with his balls, gently squeezing and toying with them. The sensations were so exquisite that Kaoru was distracted from the feet in his face.

"All slaves must be properly conditioned by me." Leona's voice boomed from above him. "As you worship my feet, Ruri will stroke your pathetic cock, this way you will associate the feeling and sensations of cleaning my feet with pleasure. That way, when I ask you to clean them, you will not hesitate and disobey me, you will do as you are told." 

Kaoru attempted to resist but Leona's feet held him in place. Ruri's grip grew tighter as she stroked faster and harder. A moan of pleasure escaped from underneath Leona's feet. She had taken both of her feet and placed them flat against his face, pushing down. He continued to worship them, now a bit more eager than before.

"That's it pet, accept you place beneath me and allow the feelings of pleasure build inside your cock. Allow me to condition you to become to perfect slave. The more of our little sessions we have, the stronger the urge you will have to worship me." Leona's voice echoed in his head. He could barely concentrate as he was about to cum. The pressure was getting stronger now. He was gonna cum, there was no stopping it. 

He let out muffled cries from underneath Leona's feet. Just before he was about to cum, Ruri stopped stroking all together. Kaoru let out a little whimper. He was so disappointed and so desperate to cum. Hips thrusted into thin air as he desperately seeked for something to fuck, anything to put his dick into. Leona and Ruri both let out a little giggle as he thrusted his dick haphazardly in the air.

"Ohhh, he wants to cum so bad he's fucking the air. That's just too bad isn't it. Ruri, grab the cage." Leona demanded.

Ruri produced a stainless steel chastity cage from between her cleavage. She placed it on Kaoru's now flaccid cock. The steel was smooth and cold, Kaoru winced as the cage was set in place. Ruri then produced a lock and key and locked the chastity cage shut around his cock. She then gave the key to Leona.

Leona removed her feet from Kaoru's face and dangled the key in front of him. "This is the key to your pleasure, the key to your freedom." She produced a key chain from a drawer beside her with many similar key dangling from it. She placed his key on the ring and placed it back in the drawer.

"Oh, and one more thing." She said as she produced a leather collar from the same drawer and placed it tightly around his neck.

"Ruri, take him back to his cell." Leona demanded

Kaoru whimpered Ruri undid his straps and led him out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------------  
The next day was not much different, filled with teasing, tormenting and chastity. Leona would promise him release from chastity if he did something for her, which he would do, and she would deny him anyway. He would give her a massage, she would tease him by showing off her perfect body, glistening in the light as he rubbed oil and lotion all over her. She would show him her breasts and ass and say things like "Only the luckiest slaves can worship these parts of me." He massaged her for a full straight hour with no pauses and she decided he wouldn't get his release toady. 

The day after that he would clean all her leather outfits and sex toys with his tongue. Licking the dried cum off her boots from her other lucky slaves. He envied them and hoped that one day he would be able to cum on her boots. As he cleaned her outfits, his balls ached. They felt heavy as she had not offered any release since he got here. Maybe after today she would allow him to cum. Maybe. As he finished up, Leona came in to asses whether he had done a good enough job. Her outfits were clean, they looked almost new. Her sex toy's aswell. 

"Good boy, you've done a fine job here. There's not so much as a speck of cum on these boots." Leona said, genuinely impressed

On her way out of the room, she tapped his chastity cage with her finger. Just that small bit of contact sent a shiver down Kaoru's spine. As she walkled out he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful, heart shaped ass. He pictured her riding his as her ass bounced up and down, slamming down on his cock as he released geysers of cum. 

The next day, Leona said Kaoru was no longer allowed to walk on his feet in her presence. From now on he would only crawl on all fours, "Like a pet" She said. She then demanded that he cleaned all of her girls, as they had been using the slaves for their pleasure again. 3 girls came in wearing nothing but underwear. They each sat in their own chair as Kaoru used his tongue to clean each of their pussies. They smelled of sex and tasted so sweet. Anyone of them would have felt so nice wrapped around his cock. As he was cleaning, one of them shoved his face deeper in their pussy. The cage grew tighter around Kaoru's cock as he licked her clean. As they left, he could still taste the faint flavor of pussy on his tongue. 

Leona, again impressed with his work, commended him for the fine work he was doing. "Keep this up and you may get a nice surprise."

The day's flew by and Kaoru lost count of the time he had spent in her dungeon. Time was not important down here, only Leona was. Kaoru had not had any contact from the outside since he came down here. No friends, no family, but he didn't mind, all the mattered to him was pleasing his Mistress. He wanted Leona to be happy. 

He still had had no release since his first experience worshiping her feet. How long had it been? Weeks? A month? Maybe even several? His balls hurt, the pain was intense. Some nights, Kaoru would wake up and his balled would ache and pulsate, as if the cum was trying to burst free. He knew better than to ask her to release him from chastity, so he did what any good slave would do and kept his mouth shut.

Then, one day, Leona came to Kaoru's cell personally. Kaoru was just laying there, exhausted from the days work he had just had, almost drifting off to sleep when he heard the sound of heels clacking against the stone floors. He could tell from the rhythm it was her. Leona walked with confidence and pride. Each step she made was with intent. The sound grew louder as she approached his cell. He was graced by her presence. He jumped off the floor and crawled to her on all fours. She calmly unlocked his gate and opened it wide.

"Leona-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure." Kaoru squeaked as she stood there. She was wearing one of her finest outfits. Red leather gloves and boots, and an open back strappy, red leather outfit that came over her nipples, exposing her shoulders, cleavage and tight stomach. She also wore a red leather g-string which complimented her ass. She looked divine. He had never seen her like this, she was breathtaking. Kaoru realized that the cage felt tight around his cock, it was struggling to be free of the cage. Without a word, Leona snapped a chain on his collar and began leading him through her dungeon. 

As they walked Kaoru admired her. Her arms were both down at her side as they swayed with every step she took, one of them grasping her chain leash which she held with grace. Her boots moved, one in front of the other, as if she was walking down a catwalk. And her ass was big and beautiful as always. The G-string left little to the imagination. 

They arrived outside a room Kaoru had never been inside of, it was her study. Slaves were only permitted inside due to one of two circumstances. One, they had done something wrong and were being punished. Kaoru knew of two of his fellow slaves that had come back from her office covered in lashes. The other scenario was that they were being rewarded. This was rare and Kaoru had never heard of anyone having this privilege.

Leona pushed open the door and led him inside. Her door was never locked as her slaves knew better than to ever trespass inside her private quarters. The rooms was beautiful. The floor was partially carpeted, nice soft cashmere it seemed, which was easy on Kaoru's hands and knees. Against the walls were some bookshelves covered with books that looked very old. A roaring fireplace so the room was pleasantly warm and her desk all the way at the back of the room. Of course, between the doorway and her desk was her "Play Area". A dedicated space for Leona and her subjects to enjoy themselves. Off the walls hung various different whips, there was a table were she could strap men down and do what she wanted with them. A chair with ankle and wrist restraints, a sex swing, you name it, it was in this room. 

She led Kaoru to her desk, passing all the nice equipment on the way, the room smelled of fine leather and faintly of smoke. It seemed the only source of light was the raging fire and a small lamp mounted on her wooden desk. They finally reached her desk, she turned and sat on the edge, facing him.

"You've heard of this room no doubt, from the other?" She asked, sounding more like a statement.

Kaoru nodded.

"Then you're probably wondering why I've brought you here. I must ensure that you, my slave, have learnt something from your time spent here. So, come over here and lick my boots." Kaoru crawled over and began licking her boots, the very same ones he licked the dry cum off of many days ago. He knew exactly how to clean them, and he showed Leona that he was good at it. His tongue had grown accustomed to the taste of the leather, it was a taste he enjoyed.

Soon both of her boots were cleaned and she looked upon him, satisfied. "Good pet, next you will take off these boots and clean my feet."

Kaoru took off each of the boots individually. Slowly as to not risk harming Leona in the process. As the boots came off, he caught a whiff of that familiar scent. "In order to test you properly, I have not washed my feet for days, you will realize that the smell is much more intense than last time you worshiped them." 

"I don't mind Mistress, I am here to serve your needs" He responded without hesitation.

Leona looked at him with pride. Once both of the boots were off, Kaoru began licking her feet. His rough tongue began at her sole and licked all the way up her soft arches and to her red toenails. He licked one clean and then the other, sucking off all the sweat he could. He was an effective foot cleaner. He let out moan of pleasure as he felt his cock, almost bursting from the cage.

"Your first day here you refused to lick them, do you remember that? Now look at you, desperate to lick my arches, even moaning in pleasure as you suck my toes. You have made good progress pet."

Once Kaoru was done licking all the sweat from her feet, she placed the boots back on and stood back up. She headed over the the other side of the desk and opened a drawer. She produced a key ring, they very same key ring that had the key to Kaoru's cock cage. She went through them one by one, looking at the names inscribed on them. Finally she stopped and pulled one of them off. She held on to the key as she headed over to her play area. She stopped by the table with the restraints. 

"Get on the table, pet." She said calmly.

Kaoru obeyed and hopped onto the table, he lay down and spread his arms and legs out as she fastened the restraints around his ankles and wrists. They were tight, but he didn't mind. Soon he was strapped in. His heart was racing.

"Pet, since you've come here you have done nothing but impress me. You have shown me that you can follow orders and you carry out all of your tasks expertly. For that, I would like to give you a little treat." As she spoke, she leaned over slowly over his body, his throbbing cock between her cleavage. What he would do to slap his cock between her soft breasts. 

She flashed the key and used it to unlock the chastity cage around his cock. As soon as the lock opened, the cage burst off, flying across the room. Kaoru was instantly hard and throbbing. Leona giggled. She bent down and removed her underwear. She hopped up onto the table, her pussy mere inches from his cock.

"Does my pet want this?" She teased, spreading her lips apart to show him her dripping pussy. 

"Fucking my pet is wrong, it's gross, I would never allow an animal inside my body." She laughed as Kaoru's face turned visibly upset.

"I'll allow it this time pet." She said as her pussy plunged down on his still throbbing cock. The feeling was exquisite, her soft, tight pussy hugging his cock. She was warm and wet, Kaoru's cock wouldn't last long like this. 

"I don't like looking at my pets as I fuck them." She said in disgust as she turned around, showing Kauro the ass he had been desperate to worship since the moment he arrived as she road him reverse cowgirl. It was so nice, so juicy and plump. It jiggled as she pounded it against his body, he wanted so desperately to touch it but his restraints wouldn't allow it. Her cunt was expertly milking his cock, it was like none other he had ever felt before. 

Moans of pleasure began escaping Kaoru's mouth, he couldn't hold them back. Each time that ass slammed back down on him, another moan escaped his mouth. Leona was enjoying herself as well as she let out little whimpers as his cock throbbed inside her. He could feel the precum leak from his cock as he approached orgasm. He didn't want to cum, not yet, he wanted his Mistress to have the pleasure of cumming first. Through sheer willpower, he held back the urge of cumming. He began thrusting his hips harder inside Leona, she began moaning, a noise Kaoru had never heard before. It made him horny hearing her moan, it was such a beautiful sound.

"I'm cumming slave, I'm Cu- Ahhhh!" Leona's cunt contracted hard as she came. The sensation of the walls of her pussy hugging tighter against his cock made Kaoru even harder, the sensation almost drove him crazy. He kept thrusting as she kept cumming, she was squealing in pleasure.

"Good pet, don't stop, don't stop until Mistress has finished cumming." She demanded. 

Finally, Leona slumped over in relief as the orgasm had finally subsided. She took a minute just laying there, shocked at how good a job her slave had done. Kaoru hadn't even cum.

"Good slave, you've done such a good job." She commended. 

Leona relieved Kaoru's cock from her pussy, it was still throbbing and aching to cum, Kaoru's balls were in a lot of pain. Leona seeing how hard her ass made Kaoru from before, decided to give him a little treat. 

"Slave, you've done such a good job, how would you like to cum on my ass." She asked

"I would like nothing more, please mistress!" He begged.

Leona lifted her ass and from between her legs, grasped Kaoru's cock in her leather gloved hand. She began stroking his dick fast, so fast her hand became a blur. The sensations of leather and the speed and skill of her hand was making the pressure in Kaoru's cock build. She wiggled it back and forth as she teased him with it. Kaoru was about to burst.

"I can't take much more mistress!" He exclaimed. "Please, let me cum!"

"You wanna cum, fine, cum for my ass slave, cum for it, cum for me!" She demanded. "When you cum you will be mine, my property, my pet."

Immediately, Kaoru's cock erupted in the most intense, ball draining orgasm he had ever had. He could feel as the pressure was released within his balls, causing spurt after spurt of hot cum spray from his cock. He came all over her ass, covering it in his sticky white mess. His body was shuddering in pleasure as the last drops of cum were milked from his cock. Leona's hand loosened it's grip on his cock as Kaoru lay there, gasping. 

"Thank you Miss-" Kaoru had been interrupted by Leona's huge ass, which had found a new home on his face.

"You're not done yet pet, clean your mess." She demanded.

Kaoru began licking the big mess he had made on Leona's ass. Although his balls were drained he could feel his cock still twitching from the orgasm. He licked his salty load from her crack on from her ass cheeks. He had produced a big load. Kaoru didn't mind, he was happy he was allowed to cum. Kaoru finished licking the last drops of cum off her ass. 

She dismounted him and undid his restraints. Kaoru was so happy he was allowed to cum. 

"Clean up the rest of your mess slave, I have some important matters to attend to. Once your done, get the fuck out." She demanded.

Kaoru began cleaning the rest of his mess as he watched her leave her room, her ass swaying gently from side to side with each step.


End file.
